


My Bloody Valentine

by nanjcsy, WitchesBrew



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forced Oral, Holiday tales, Jealousy, M/M, Past Lovers, Possession, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Revenge, Thramsay - Freeform, bound and beaten, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon knew it was never good to speak with Jon these days, never mind accept a Valentine's Day card from him. He figured he could hide it from Ramsay. He figured very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

Theon turned at the shout and peered through the dazzling sun which did nothing for the bitter air. Shivering, he put his backpack in front of his face to hide it from the wind.

Jon approached, grinning and handed an envelope to Theon. “Happy Valentines Day, Theon! I just figured...why not, right?” Swallowing hard, Theon gingerly held the card, looking about for Ramsay.

“Uh...thanks, but I don’t have anything for you.” He muttered, but held the card closer to himself anyway.

Jon shrugged. “So? No biggie. I know Ramsay won’t let you exchange cards with anyone. Open it fast and read it. I’ll take it and throw it away at home afterwards. That way Ramsay will never know, alright?”  

Giving one last look about for his boyfriend, Master...Theon wasn’t really sure anymore..he nodded then opened the card.

Glitter hearts and white doves made of real feathers decorated the card.

It simply said Happy Valentine To My Special Friend and Love, Your buddy Jon.

Innocent enough for anyone else but someone that belonged to Ramsay. Theon shivered but smiled at Jon before thrusting the card and envelope at him. “Thank you, Jon. It means so much to me that you still want to be around me...even after...everything.”

Flushing pink, Jon shrugged and went to his car, never seeing the card taken away by icy winds to be blown elsewhere.

Ramsay looked down at the tattered card lying against the snow drift near his car. He bent and lifted it after he recognized Jon’s writing. In spite of its wind wreckage and some dampness it was still quite legible. Eyes narrowing, Ramsay read the card and then crushed it in his fist.

Theon ran up to the car, shuddering, he was only in a spring jacket which was too large for him. He has lost weight this year, Ramsay liked him looking fragile and weak. Ramsay wants him to be fragile and weak. “Sorry I am late, I forgot something in my locker.”

With a smirk, Ramsay announced, “I’m going to be busy this afternoon and I don’t want your interruptions. I will drop you off at the library and you can take the bus home from there. Here is your bus pass and student I.D. Be home by seven.”

Theon opened the door after getting off the bus and walking two blocks in the icy wind, he was tired and so cold. Every bruise and cut, every sprain and formerly fractured or broken bone ached.

Now he had to hurry and put his stuff away to cook dinner for Ramsay. If he was lucky, Ramsay won’t be very hungry. Unless they have company, Ramsay’s father is home in time for dinner or Thoen is receiving a rare reward, he is only allowed to eat the leftovers.  

Ramsay always manages to leave just enough so Theon has enough food to keep alive. He buys shakes so that if Theon starts to faint due to lack of food, he can have him drink to rally up again. And Ramsay makes sure that his boy gets vitamins every day. Sometimes Theon is not grateful for this but he would never say it out loud.

Theon went into the kitchen and stopped dead, staring.

Candles were lit everywhere. The scent of sandalwood filled the air. A red velvet cloth covered the farmers table and a tall glass vase stood in the center of the table filled with roses. Two china plates, two cloth napkins and wine glasses were set out.

Theon wrung his hands together and peeked up at Ramsay who was doing something...cooking? He wrung his hands harder. With a laugh that made Theon flinch, Ramsay spoke. “You see a romantic setting and even that scares you? Cowardly thing. Happy Valentines Day, foolish. Suprise!”

Like prey sensing danger about to pounce, Theon cringed lower. “I..I..am sorry...please..I wanted to make you a special dinner tonight..I was going to. I just..the bus was late and..please sit and I’ll finish it up, Master!”

Recently, Ramsay has taken to ordering Theon to call him that title when they were in private. Theon is not sure if he likes it or not. He doesn’t like that he is starting to lose the ability for opinions. Ramsay gave Theon a smile, the same one that lures him every time from the fucking start.

“This isn’t a game or a punishment or a test or a lesson, silly. It’s just Valentine's Day and you are my true love, aren't you?” Ramsay’s tilted head and icy eyes warned him, but the voice melted it. “Yes, I am.” Theon answered honestly and wished to hell he knew why it was true.

Ramsay gently pushed Theon’s chair in for him and then filled his plate. Theon’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at all the food. A whole chicken fillet, a real portion of au gratin potatoes and a handful of broccoli sauteed in garlic, butter and romano cheese.

Tears began to stream down his face and he huskily thanked Ramsay, grabbing and kissing his hand. Ramsay leaned down and Theon tensed for the bite as his Master went for his neck. Instead of teeth, there were gentle lips kissing, making Theon shiver in a very good way.

Ramsay sat down and grinned. “Go ahead and eat, Theon. I am thinking this can be a new rule, you know. On holidays you may sit and eat your own dinner with me. After all, you have been doing so well, so loyal, obedient and loving. You have improved so much...you deserve it.”

Theon started to cry again and nodded. “I have really been trying, Master. It's hard to balance both home and school, then work..” Ramsay suddenly brightened more and said, “Oh, I almost forgot! That is the other gift I am giving you! I have decided you will no longer work at the yacht club.”

Sucking in his breath, Theon stared at Ramsay. He fucking LOVES his job, no matter how tired or sore he is from everything else. The smell of saltwater and the lapping waves relax him, comfort him, make him feel free. He is equal there among the others. Jon can visit him there, so can Kyra, Ros, Sansa and Robb.

Not that anyone but Jon really shows anymore. And even then it's very seldom, too much of a risk. Ramsay doesn’t allow for friends anymore. Not for a long time, Theon can’t even remember it. And how will Theon support himself? He gives that entire paycheck to Ramsay, it is Theon’s only way of still contributing as a man!

“It is getting too much for you. I worry for your health and well being even if you don’t. I can support us both, you are going to finish school and take care of things here. Not very difficult, is it? I know you love the ocean, Theon. I promise we can visit the beach for walks.”  Ramsay leaned closer and stroked Theon’s cheek. “I love you, you know. Do you still love and trust me?”

And he melted. “Of course I love you! And I trust you, you know I do, Master. Thank you for caring. I’ll quit and wait for you to take me to the beach.” Ramsay gave a soft smile and soothed, “Good boy. I want you to always be a very good and faithful boy to me. And you will be, won’t you?”

Theon gave a wide smile back, the gaps where Ramsay has knocked out his teeth showed. “I always will be good and faithful to you.” Ramsay gave his lovely boy some wine. He urged Theon to eat everything upon his plate then gave him seconds. Ramsay told jokes and said things to make Theon blush.

“Are you done eating, my love? Would you like another glass of wine, dearest?” Ramsay watched Theon who was content as a cat. He was full of food and slightly tipsy with wine. “Now...there is another piece to my present for you. Are you ready? It is in the living room. Isn’t it wonderful that father will be away until tomorrow night? Perfect timing...for us.”

Ramsay was leering, he was giving that look that made Theon’s lust swell like a balloon within him. “We haven’t played in awhile..last time I gave you a mind blowing orgasm was last saturday. I’d say you are due.” He slowly helped Theon stand up and guided him into the living room.

All the lights were on low and here was a wooden chair in the center of the room.  “Sit right here, baby. My good loving faithful Theon. I’m going to play with you...make you feel so good.”

Theon melted and let Ramsay move him as if he were clay. His eyes were wide and staring up at his Master. All warning signs had evaporated. All Theon saw was Ramsay, the sexiest, scariest person he ever had the disadvantage of falling in love with.    

Ramsay gently pulled Theon’s wrists behind the chair and used soft ties to keep him restrained. He was kissing Theon the whole time, making his bad unfaithful little boy whine for him desperately. “Good boy...such a good boy for me.” He whispered as his hands began to run all over the lovely skin and fragile bones.

When he produced a blade, Theon started whimper nervously but Ramsay soothed him. “No, no..stay calm. No cutting, no bloody marks on you tonight from me….this is just to cut off your clothing.” Ramsay made quick work of it and Theon’s new outfit was destroyed. Theon wanted to care..but he didn’t. He was too busy trying to catch Ramsay’s kisses.   

Ramsay began to gently stroke Theon’s hair...then his chest..then his stomach...and then he took Theon’s hard flesh into his hand firmly. Moving it maddeningly slow, he asked, “Do you want your faithful love to make you come so hard, honey? Does my Theon want to come with his lover?” Theon was lost in sensation and moaned out, “Yes, please Master.”

“Very well then, Theon! Let me go get your faithful love so you can come hard.” Staring up at Ramsay, he tried to understand the cold, biting words. A slap to his face then an old sock stuck into his mouth happened while he was still numb. What happened? What did he do to make Ramsay suddenly angry?

A fist in his hair pulled his head back and Ramsay gave a baring of teeth and shoved the ruined card into his face. The sock was ripped out and Ramsay shoved the paper in instead. “Even better. I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses, you faithless whore. Choke on your Valentine, Theon.!”

Ramsay left the room and came back in a minute with another person in his arms. He was more dragging than leading a very wounded Jon into the room. All Theon could do was cry and whine out with pleading eyes. “Here comes your secret admirer, your true fucking love, to make you come hard.”

Jon was knocked to his knees before Theon. “I got him with a razor wire wrapped bat. Don’t worry, I only hit his head once...think I broke his ribs and fingers though.” Theon looked at poor Jon, covered in bruises and cuts everywhere. He was naked and shuddering in pain.

Ramsay leaned over Jon and showed him the blade. “Now, bitch. Since you wanted to be his Valentine...I want you to give him a nice blow job. Swallow every bit of your loving boyfriend’s come...hear me, bitch?” His voice was so low and menacing that Theon whimpered high pitched and Jon cringed away.

Grabbing Jon’s head he brought it to Theon’s cock. “Come on...show him how much you care, Jon. Theon deserves to have it, it’s Valentine’s after all….” He put the blade to Jon’s throat and growled out, “Suck. Or I’ll slit your throat and make Theon lick up the blood as you die. Do you think I won’t do it?”

Theon was shaking his head and pleading but Ramsay just glared at him. “I wanted to give you a nice night. I had planned to order pizza for us. I was going to lay you on the couch with me and hand feed you. Since you have been doing so well, I wanted to reward you. I would have fucked you into as many orgasms as your body could have stood. But no. You couldn’t be faithful, loving or loyal in the end, could you? YOU TOOK THAT CARD. YOU OPENED IT!”

Ramsay grabbed Theon’s chin and snarled, “I see everything remember? All you had to do was say no and walk past Jon and this would be a very different night for you.” He shoved Theon’s face away and he turned back to Jon. “I am going to give you five seconds. Then I’m going to slit your throat if your mouth isn’t on his cock.”

“One.” Jon panted but moved to put his mouth around Theon’s cock. He stopped and started to sob. “Please, Ramsay..don’t do this. It was just a card, alright? I’m sorry.”

“Two.” Jon gave up pleading and took Theon into his mouth.

Breathing heavier, Ramsay gave Jon an approving pat on his head. “Good. Very good. Now suck him off nicely.” Ramsay went behind Jon and grabbed his hips. Jon pulled away and begged, “NO! Ramsay, don’t fucking rape me!” Laughing, Ramsay pulled on his hips harder then rapped his blade handle painfully against Jon’s head.      

“Shut the fuck up and suck Theon. I’m going to fuck you hard so that it’s something you’ll fucking remember. Because nothing else I have done seems to get through to you. He is not yours, Theon is mine. Forever. So hopefully, after tonight every time you see Theon, you’ll feel me ripping apart your insides. Now suck him or my blade is going to fuck your neck.”

Theon whined and sobbed as Jon frantically sucked him. He didn’t want to enjoy this. But he was. When Ramsay started to thrust inside Jon, taunting him for crying and screaming, Theon was sickenly excited. He found that having Jon weeping so sweetly in front of him made him harder. When Jon would scream onto his cock or he was thrust harder by Ramsay and he gagged..it sent Theon reeling.

Ramsay watched his pet, his soon to be collared and so much more obedient pet. “You love it, Theon, don’t you? Look Jon, look at his face, feel how hard he is in your throat. He loves your pain, your degradation. Is that the kind of valentine you wanted, Jon? Hmm..is this doing it for you? Was this all worth the fantasy you convinced yourself of?”

Jon shut his eyes tight and tried to suck harder. Just let them come and let me the fuck out of this, was his only thought.  

Theon started to pant and whine beneath his paper gag. His hips thrust into Jon’s mouth to his shame. Ramsay grinned and spoke to his little slut. “Oh, you look ready to fucking explode, Theon. Do you want Master to give you permission to come?”

Red faced and beyond dignity, Theon nodded frantically which made Jon moan. Ramsay started to fuck Jon so hard that his balls slapped against Jon’s skin so hard and rapidly that it turned red and sore in that spot. Jon was howling now onto Theon’s cock which just made Theon cry out and thrust himself in harder with Ramsay’s own rhythm.

“Look at that, Jon. You are such a good little whore for me and my pet. Should have thought of this sooner, eh? Take it, you fucking meddling cunt.” As Ramsay thrust into Jon, he began to use his blade to carve something into his victim's hips. “Don’t you dare come yet, Theon.” He warned as he carved, thrust and Jon screamed.

When Ramsay finished the last bloody letter, he said, “Come for Jon now, Theon. Right this second.” Obedient to the end, Theon threw his head back, wailing into the paper as he flooded Jon’s mouth. Ramsay grabbed Jon’s head to make sure he didn’t pull back. “Swallow every fucking drop and if you throw up you’ll lick it up.”  

Theon wondered how long it has been now.

After Jon swallowed and licked up any drops left on Theon’s cock, Ramsay tied Jon’s arms around Theon’s waist. It was then Theon noticed the word “SLUT” carved into each of Jon’s hips.

Ramsay had gone over to the mantel then and grabbed his camera which had filmed all of it. He grinned and showed it to Theon, then bent so Jon could see it. “I will have to do a shit load of censoring and editing first..but within an hour, this will be all over the internet. Jon, I am so glad I have your family and friend contacts from your phone.”

Ramsay stood back up then kissed his pet’s forehead. Using one hand, he pulled Theon’s head up. “You are going to learn that you are only mine. There is not one other person alive on this world that is more important to you than me. You are going to learn that, one way or another. Now, if you‘ll excuse me, I have a date with Myranda. Happy Valentines Day, enjoy it!”

Theon heard the door slam and the car start up and leave. Then he cried and waited for whenever Ramsay decided to return. Jon never said a word through the whole night and Theon wished he could feel more upset. But all he cared about was Ramsay coming home so he could beg forgiveness.

 


End file.
